Raven's Legend
by BobWhite
Summary: Crossover with Lord of The Rings.Full Summary inside. R&R to find out more. Hope you like it. This was a one shot.


**Full Summary:**

Ever wonder what happened to raven's family? Ever wonder how she escaped Mordor? Your about to find out!

**Elizabeth Elendil Raven Théoden:**

**The Legend:**

**100 Years Ago:**

**The Village:**

My sisters & I were doing chores when our parents called us inside. We walked into the small cottage on the outskirts of Rohan. Her father she knew was the Prince of King Théoden, but loved to live in the small cottage where he could be with his family. Her mother she knew had been an Elvin Princess out of Mirkwood. Why they were calling them in wasn't clear but everything looked like it had been packed up.

"**Are we moving back to the castle father?"** Raven asked.

"**Yes, we must. I've gotten word from my father that something's happening & he wants all his people inside the Fortress walls just in case something bad happens. Do you three understand what I am saying?"**

"**Yes father. Are we taking the horses with us? And the livestock?"** Reyna asked.

"**We'll only take what we can & what is necessary. Our neighbors have been packing & leaving all morning as you have seen. We expected to be out of here by noon, but now we **_**must**_** leave. The enemy will be coming soon. Reyna, Araida, go get the horses, please. Don't saddle them. Just grab there lead ropes and bring them to the door. You three will be riding them to the castle."**

"**Yes father. What about Elizabeth? What will she be doing?"**

"**She'll be helping your mother."**

My sisters ran out the door to do what they were told. I stayed inside to help my mother. We heard screams coming from outside, then my sisters ran into the cottage & huddled next to me & my mother. Our father got his sword down from where he kept it. He gave each of us a small dagger. The rest of our weapons were buried in the floor of our cottage so no enemy could get t o them. I put my small dagger, which looked Elvin, inside my waist band & tied it there; my sisters used the daggers as a weapon against whoever came through the door. We heard people dismounting & then bursting into the cottage. They looked dead to me but I hadn't ever seen anybody that was dead before.

My father put up a fight until one of the cloaked figures cut his head off with his sword. We screamed and they turned toward us. My mother tried to protect us, but we were only grabbed & thrown over the horses. My mother was killed in the cottage & we were grabbed. My sisters' daggers were knocked out of their hands.

**Mordor:**

We were in Mordor for two years before I was finally able to escape. We had made friends with some of the Orcs & told them that we couldn't stay there anymore. Unbeknown to us, over 5,000 Orcs were willing to risk life itself to get us out. We set a date to run, but two days later, Sauron came for my sisters. He took them to another part of his castle & I never saw them again. But the plan was still active. One particular Orc planned to hide me in Orc clothes & smuggle me out. Old Stump had a paw missing from an old fight. The plan was to get me to Rivendell & tell our story. If they didn't let us stay, we would go to Mirkwood, looking for my mother's people. All I had to do was mention my mother's name & we would be home free.

The plan was set in action three days after my sisters were taken from me. We would be leaving with the next Intel group. I was dressed like an Orc. Fifteen of the 5,000 Orcs that helped me get out were in the Intel group so there would be no confusion as to why I smelled like a human. We left through the Black Gate & headed out towards Rohan. We got to Gondor first & saw the guards looking at this small group of Orcs making there way north. We heard the horn blow and the fifteen Orcs with us fled back to Mordor. A group of horsemen from Gondor headed towards us & I clung to Old Stump. We were halfway across the river when my helmet fell off & my long black hair fell down. The lead horseman reined in his horse & they stared at us as we made it to the other side of the river.

Once on the bank, Old Stump took off my armor & let me climb onto his back. The horsemen understood what was going on. They called across the river towards us & asked if there was anything they could do to help. Then they started to ford the river. We waited on the bank until they got to us. I saw the two lead horsemen look down on us. I would soon learn that the blonde haired one was Faramir & the brown haired one was Boromir.

"**What is your name Orc?"** Faramir asked.

"**My name is Old Stump. Why do you ask?"** he said in his gruff voice.

"**Where do you go with that girl?"**

But I answered instead of Old Stump.

"**My name is Elizabeth Elendil Raven Théoden. My father was Harry Théoden. My mother was Alysia of Mirkwood. We were ambushed two years ago on the outskirts of Rohan. My parents were killed & my sisters & I were taken captive. For two years we stayed in Mordor, waiting to go home. The plan was to get me & my sisters out, but three days ago, Sauron came & took my sisters to another part of his Castle. My mother's people live near Rivendell & we aim to go there. Do you have a problem with that?"**

"**No, but where did your detail go?"** Faramir asked.

"**They shied off once they saw you. They didn't want to get caught with a fleeing slave & Orc. There was 5,000 Orcs in our wake. They helped us get out. Please say nothing to your King unless he asks. We do not want Lord Sauron to know where we are going."**

"**We must tell our King what we saw out here. Then we will send word to Rivendell that you are on your way & to expect an Orc carrying a girl of about six."**

"**Thank you, kind men."**

"**Safe Journey be with you two."**

**The Journey to Rivendell:**

Old Stump & I made our way to Rivendell. We crossed through Lothlorien's forest & got stopped be Haldir & other Elves watching the forest.

"**What is an Orc doing so far from Mordor? And with a man child at that?"** Haldir asked.

"**We head for Rivendell. The men of Gondor already sent word to Rivendell saying that we were coming. My name is Elizabeth Elendil Raven Théoden. And this is Old Stump. He is only one of 5,000 Orcs to help me escape Mordor. We go for refuge. And I am seeking my mother's people."**

"**Who is your mother?"**

"**My mother's name was Alysia of Mirkwood. My father was Harry Théoden, King Théoden's oldest son. He was killed two years ago by Ringwraiths. Can we not pass?"**

"**Go ahead."**

"**Thank you, kind elf."**

"**Safe Journey be with you two."**

We passed through the forest & headed for Moria. Old Stump dressed me in Orc clothes once again & we journeyed through Moria to the other side. Once on the other side, we made our way to Rivendell once again. And once again, we were stopped at the bridge to Rivendell. But this time it was with friendly word. It was Elrond himself. He had two riderless horses with him & four Elvin warriors. Old Stump took the Orc clothes off of me & lifted me up to the horse then climbed onto the other horse. He handed me the reins of my horse & took his own. We followed the Elves the rest of the way to Rivendell.

**Rivendell:**

Once we came within sight of Rivendell, Elrond dispersed his warriors back to what they were doing & we entered Rivendell together. All heads turned towards us. No Orc had ever been allowed within the walls of Rivendell. No Orc would ever again be allowed within the walls of Rivendell. Old Stump was the only exception.

Elrond dismounted & so did Old Stump. Then he reached up & took me from the horses back & put me on his own. Elrond waved his hand for us to follow him. Warriors from all different cities of Middle Earth had been sent to Rivendell to meet with us. We saw Faramir & Boromir sitting together & nodded to them. They nodded their heads back at us. We saw Haldir & a couple other Elves from Lothlorien & they nodded back at us as well. Elrond had us sit in the chairs next to him then he started the meeting.

"**We are all here to discuss the matter of this Orc & this girl. Some of you have crossed paths with these two as they made their way towards Rivendell. What we do not know is why they were headed here in the first place. This is why we are here. Orc, please tell us why you have brought this girl here? Why not to her own people?"**

"**First of all, my name is Old Stump & I would appreciate it if you called be by my name. And second of all, Elizabeth asked us to bring her here."**

"**Us? Who are us?"**

I answered this one.

"**There are over 5,000 Orcs back in Mordor that helped me escape. They were supposed to help me & my sister's escape, but the plan changed when Lord Sauron came three days before we left & took them to his quarters. The night before we left, I could hear their screams coming from the tower he stayed in. he was torturing them & we had to leave before they told on me. My mother's name was Alysia of Mirkwood. She would always tell us of the times she had fun with her brothers & sisters. My father was Harry Théoden of Rohan, King Théoden's oldest son. We knew that if we went to Rohan, there was the possibility of being killed, so we came here. Rivendell, I remember was close to Mirkwood, my mother's home. We hoped you would take us in & let us live here. And I know that Orcs are supposed to be mean, but I traveled almost six weeks with Old Stump & he's as gentle as a cat."**

"**You've made your point. But do you by any chance know who your mother's father name?"**

"**No, my mother never told us who her father was. Only that he didn't like that she married a man, a Man Prince at that."**

"**Why would Lord Sauron want you? What did you posses that your sisters didn't?"**

"**I inherited my mother's powers. My father always said our mother was a Sorceress. That she could see the past, present, & future. He wanted to know if he would ever get his ring back. When word came down from the tower that he would be coming for me in two days, we left the next night. We made it look like we were going out on a detail with fifteen other Orcs. That's the detail those men saw run of when they came out from behind the walls of Gondor."** I said pointing to Faramir & Boromir.

"**Thank you for this information. Would you please follow Araina to your quarters until we have come to a decision?"**

"**Thank you for listening Lord Elrond."**

"**You're welcome."**

We left the Council Hall & followed Araina to our quarters. Dinner was brought to us & we ate what was brought. Then we washed up. Araina came back for us & took us back to the Council Hall. Waiting for us was the members of the meeting. We sat in our chairs & waited. Finally Elrond spoke.

"**You will stay here in Rivendell. Old Stump will watch over you like he did on the Journey here. You will be given new clothes & when my daughter starts her training, so will you. A message has been sent to Rohan & Mirkwood. King Théoden, your grandfather, will know that you live & your mother's father will know that his daughter has been killed, but his granddaughter lives. Do you have any questions?"**

I took the dagger from my waist, where I had put it over two years ago after my father had given it to me.

"**Where can I put this?"**

Elrond took the dagger from my hand and examined it, the gasped.

"**Where did you get this dagger?"**

"**My father gave it to me two years before the Ringwraiths attacked our cottage. He thought it would protect us. My sisters got one as well, but there's was knocked out of there hands. I put mine in my waist band & tied it there. I was too afraid to use it & I didn't wasn't to lose it. Why? Do you know the craftsmanship? Do you know the crafter?"**

"**It was crafted by the same crafter that made the Sword of Anunduil, the sword that took Lord Sauron's ring from his hand."**

"**My father said he crafter them, when he was younger. But I never really believed him; I was only about two when he told us. I was four when they were killed."**

Elrond handed the dagger back to me.

"**Keep it with you. Remember your father by it. Don't go anywhere outside these walls without it. Araina will show you back to your quarters now."**

We went back to our quarters. New clothes were waiting for me on my bed. I slipped into the nightgown & slipped beneath the covers. Old Stump slipped beneath his covers. We slept comfortably through the night & in the morning we were invited to breakfast with Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen. After that morning, Arwen & I were inseparable. To make hi keep, Old Stump started working in the stables with the stable boys.

**Rivendell: 10 Years Later:**

Arwen & I were practicing our swordsmanship when Old Stump came in. he watched us & when we were done, took up a sword himself. Arwen I were sixteen now. We had learned the Elvin language together. We had learned to ride horses together. We had learned how to make Elvin clothes together. Unfortunately, I was the only one learning magic. Every year since I was eleven, I had been going to Hogwarts. And every summer, I would return to home to Rivendell. We both had immortality. My classmates didn't really like me & I accepted that.

I liked living in Middle Earth. And I especially liked living in Rivendell. It would be another 90 years before I would have to go back to Mordor. After I graduated from Hogwarts, Dumbledore asked me to come back and teach. Arwen & I were excited because I had never really taught anything except Swordsmanship. We had both taught Swordsmanship to the newcomers, mostly boyos (almost men, not children anymore, teenagers). We had fun in Rivendell. But it was the students at Hogwarts that taught me to let loose a little bit.


End file.
